


netflix and chill

by kiixkuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiixkuu/pseuds/kiixkuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so naegis needs a rebound asap and he goes on the street ay and find someone to netflix and chill with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

naegi was devastated

how could his own brother do this to him?

if only he had known about this he wouldn't have ended up with a kokoro that was brokoro

komaeda told him he'd never go breakin his heart he said he couldnt even if he tried

but he brpke that dangan promise and hurt naegi a lot

he needed a rebound asap

so naegi went on the streets and looked for someone who seemed chill af to try to netflix and chill will

he passed by tons of peeps that werent up to his standards until he saw tgis swaggy af guy in a suit and was a megane

he has a glasses ferish this was great for him

so he scremed until the dude noticed his yellin

"wth r u yellin for!!!" the guy screamed back in anger

naegi ran across the street and linked arms with em

"u me netflix and chill" he wonked loudly

he kept wonky until his eye was sore

"pls stop doing that ur creeping me out sweaty,,,"

"u dont tell naegi what to do im punk rock excuse u"

"get ur punk rockness away from me" the rick looking guy tried running

but he couldnt run away bc naegi waa firmly grasping his arm

he finally gave ul and decide dto listen yo the things naegu wanted

"come to m house"

naegi dragged him to his apartment

naegi had recently lost his job bc his boss was his ex bf so he got fired amd.roasted

he just wanted someone to take him to flavortown

~69 minuts later~

"k we at me house lets netflix and kill"

"ools i meamt chill** autocorrect"

togami sweated

"auto cant correct verbal thing???"

"r u questioning me sweaty"

naegs got all up in togaymemes face amd was about to roast him real good

"no ples lets just netflix and chill"

naegi nodded and turnes om his tv which a box but somehow had netflic

"so ive been hearing a lot about super duer weenie ij connecticut"

"wth u like diners drive ins and dives???" toagmi questioned confusingly

"ye u gpt a provlem with that huh??????????!??!"

"no,,,,,,,,,,, i love guy fieri he is my idol!!!1!!!!"

togami pulled out his phone to show naegi his homescreen which was a selfie of him and guy fieri

naegi gasped how big of a fan was togami????

he then took out his wallet which had guy fieri on it too!!

he then removed his suit jacket to reveal a guy fieri tshirt

lastly he was unbucklinh his belt to reveal-

"THATS ENOUGH PL S DON T"

naegi was sweating hardly

togami didnt listen so he threw hus pants off and they hit naegi im the face

they didnt fall to the floor bc they got caught on his ahoge

"no meee ahogayyyy y this"

"oh noooooo"

togami quickly pushed naegi over and retrieved his expensive pants

"these cost me 1 whole dollar!!!! i got them from good will!!!"

"wth i thought u were rich"

"i am but i love the thrift shops"

"u know y dont u???"

"bc"

naegi stayed silent

"bc im gonna pop some tags only got $20,000 in my ppcket"

"shut it u meme that song is so dangan old y would u use it now a days u old man"

"i think its time for the chill part of tgis ;)"

"mmmm k"

they did the thingy and woke up the mext day

~next day~

holy cow!!!!

naegi was in the hospital it was time for this childrens

togamy had his polarpid vamera ready

"um sir u cant be in here"

dr phil said at togami and kicked him out of the room

siddenly someone burst thrpugh the door!!!!

it was….

hagakure

"i can te ur fotune of the genders of ur childs eggi"

"how much bro???"

"only for the low price of 20,000,000 yen!!!!!1!!!"

"wow what a steal"

dr phill scremed in their eears

"now get out u phony fortune teller"

hagakurgay cried as he left the room, his tears spilling on the ground

dr phill didnt notice so he ran and he slipped nagei heard a crack

it was dr phills old bones

rhe geezer had it coming anyway

the ambuland arrived it broke the door bc it was a vehicle inside a building

they took dr phill to mikans hospital

"how am i gonna the chuld nows?"

naegi questioned bafgledly

"i got this"

his brother? ran in the room with orange juice in his hand

he didnt know y but hinatas orange juice holding was bigger than the other

"let me use my orange juice hand tp gelp u bro!"

"wow tgabksies man"

~after the childrens~

"woq twins!"

two opyions popped up im naegis head "more to love!" or "do hospitals accwpt returns?"

he went with tge latter

"do hospitals accept returns?"

"i second that"

tofami agreed

"i dont even work here guy sy u askin me???"

"what hows u get here then??"

"i ran."

"i always wanted u to run bro!"

"im glad i made u prpud my eggy"

togami looked confuzzled they were bros???? bros but closer??? bros from other hos? he was baffled af

"@ both nyall pls explain"

"o ye i forgot to tell ya"

"we be half bros from other hos"

a excalmation point appeared over togamis head

he understood now!!!

amd they lived happily ever after the end sweaties ;)


	2. just hte beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not so happy anymore ehhh???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda lied,,,,

it turns oit they didnt live happily ever after

they did a blood test on the twins and gound out thag they weren t togamis childs after all!

did naegi cjeat on him???

with who???

this waa preposterous how dare he do this to togami???

togami was boiling mad he was like a hard boiled egg

so hot his glasses were foggin up as well

he was steaming

and not im thr good way either….

for some odd reason kirigiri came to comfort him

she turned away and slammed hte door on the way in

politely tho

"howdy u sad meme"

"this isnt something tk joke about kiri!!!"

togami frowny faced really dangan hard

"ur gonna get face freeze if u dont stoo that right now togs"

he frowned even harder than before

"try to stop me sweaty"

"u could just take this case to the maury show hes a p good detective"

"omg thays a good idea!!!!"

they phoned the maury show and were scheduled to go on tonortow but it wouldnt be live until a month after

they then saw a hotline bling add for tmobile on tv

togami cried a lot and sprayed kirigiri with his extrmely wet tears


End file.
